The elementals
by Lilpoato
Summary: Ihascupquake (Tiff) satacyplays (Stacy) ldshadowlady (Lizzie) and aphmau (Jess) are the chosen ones picked to save their village. The all gain the one of the four elements air,water,earth, and fire. But can a princess, a bookworm, explorer and a simple townsperson stop this threat, even with the help of new friends? DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN
1. chapter 1

Lizzie's POV

Being a princess _sucks_ hard. You have to dress a certain way ,act a certain way ,talk a certain way...it's horrible. I feel bad for thinking that way. I have a nice life I guess. People have it way worse than me, but it still sucks. You're not really _free_. My mum and dad are never around, and I only have two friends; buddy and Joey. Buddy is my _cat._ Joey is a castle guard.

"If I ever leave this place you're coming with me Buddy"I say to my cat. He's perched on the windowsill. I pick him up, and spin around in my bule and white dress. I'm not even allowed to go outside, I can only go out on official castle business! I can't even marry who I want they have to be 'noble blood'.

I'm bored like always. I flop down on my giant pastel pink bed that matches my hair. My room is messy ,even though the castle maids clean my room everyday, my room still looks like it's been hit by a tornado. I sit down at my desk and look out the window. It's a beautiful day outside. The sky is clear, kids are playing outside, the sun is shining. It really is a great day. But I can't leave. Being a princess is like being in a luxury prison! I always wanted to fly but because I'm a bloody princess I can't! I want to travel the world and see new things, but that's just a dream ,one I can never have. I sigh and pull buddy close to me. Then I hear I knock on my door. "WHO IS IT!" I yell.

"YOUR MOST FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD!" Joey yells back.

"Oh come in then" I say.

Joey was my best friend, and technically my only _human_ friend. He had taught me very basic combat once ,and He helps me sneak out whenever I want. He's a very good friend. "So how's life treating you Lizzie?" He asks leaning against the wall.

"Like crap, but that's normal," I say.

He smiles. "Sounds like a whole load of fun for you.," He says.

I roll my eyes. "You are the worst person ever!" I completely contract my statement about him being a good friend.

"How could you princess?!" He says clutching his heart.

I roll my eyes for the second time. "Because Joey that was freaking stupid," I say and roll my eyes for the third time.

"If you keep rolling you eyes they'll get stuck," Joey teases.

"Whatever joey it's just a myth," I say.

"Sure don't come crying to me when YOUR eyes get stuck," He says grinning.

I look out the window again. "Joey" I say, "Help me sneak out."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because its a nice day outside and if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life stuck in some stupid castle might as well spend the day outside, while it's still nice."

"Of course pinkie pie"

I scowl, "I hate that name Joey don't call me that!" He smiles a stupid dopey smile, "Ugh Whatever!"

"You can't sneak out in that outfit," He says.

"I know Joey, I'm not idiot"

I change into less 'royal' clothes, that Joey has brought me, and I put on a cloak to hide my hair and face. Who else in the kingdom has pink hair? After I get into my great disguise, now I have to sneak out with Joey. He puts on a cloak over his armor. No one will notice him so we're set there.

"How are we supposed to leave?" I ask.

He ties a rope to my bed post. He opens the window and drops the rest of the rope out. "That's how," He says.

The window he dropped the rope out of is pretty secluded, and there aren't a lot of guards there, but my room is also very high up, so it'll take a long time to get down said rope. So Joey went first to test the strength. "If it brakes well..." he said.

He climbs down the rope and successfully makes it to the outside, Then I climb down. "So where too bubblegum princess" Joey says

"the abandoned bell tower," I say. It's very high it'll be kinda like flying but far from it, but at least it's high up. I love heights it's weird.

We sneak our way out of the castle avoiding guards and being spotted, And then we make it into town. We get pushed around in the crowded market and I think I tripped once. Soon we made it to the outskirts off the kingdom. We were near the wall (since the outskirts are near the walls that's where all of the farmers are) and the population lessens. Now there are only farmers and I see a silhouette of people near the wall. Probably a group of explorers, they're so lucky. We finally reach the abandoned bell tower. Luckily, it's not boarded up very well, so we can easily fit between the boards that block the open entrance.

"Wow this place is a dump don't know why you'd want to come here!" Joey exclaims.

I elbow him "because I wanted too Joey the view is probably amazing!" I say.

"OWOKAY IM VERY SORRY!" He whines. We walk up the stairs in silence. We we reach the top I run

over to look at the view.

"LOOK JOEY ITS SO PRETTY" I exclaim.

"The view is really nice..." Joey deadpans. I smile and look out.

The sky is a beautiful shade of blue the sun is shining! You can even see over the wall. The trees cape is beautiful and there are so many different kinds of trees ,But then I see something coming towards the tower! It's a ball of white light.

"JO-" I try to jump out of the way, but I got hit straight in the chest. **"AHHHHH GAH AH"** I yell. All I see is a bright white light, Then the light fades.

Joey rushes over to me, "Lizzie are you okay?!" He says worried.

"I'm fine Joey," I say.

"I think we should go bac-OH MY NOTCH WAIT YOU'RE WEARING A WHOLE DIFFRENT OUTFIT!"

I'm really wearing a whole different outfit! I'm wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top and white shorts with a brown belt and brown hiking boots. I still have my cloak at least. I didn't notice it before but I have a white envelope with 'Lizzie' written on it, "Yeah we should go," I pocket the letter, I'll read it later.

We make our way back to the castle and make our way back. To the castle and back into my room. Luckily no body goes in my room except maids and they don't come until later. Buddy is taking a catnap on my bed as always.

"Joey I got a letter," I hold up the white letter with my name on it infront of his face.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "WELL READ IT THEN," He yells.

"Alright sheesh," I say.

 _Dear Lizzie_

 _I hope my letter finds you. I have heard about your dream for wanting to fly and be free from royal life. I have granted you with the power of air. The power is inside you and can never be taken away no matter how hard someone may try. There are others like you. You are one out of four of the basic elements; water, fire, earth, and air. The reason I gave you this power is because the land of Minecraft is dying. There is an evil man named herobrine who wants to take over Minecraft. He has powers just like you but uses them for evil purposes. Right now he has sent the taint upon your world. It has not reached your kingdom yet ,but soon it might. You and the four other girls are the only ones who can stop it. But you will need a army. First you must travel to find me ,but along the way you will have to gather an army to fight herobrine, Normal people and magical beings too. Meet the others outside the wall at nightfall. When you are all together you will get a map to be able to find me. You each have certain abilities that come with your power like how you can control all air. You also can summon a weapon. You also have a specific ability that goes with you element but is **not** one of your powers. I cannot tell you how to summon you weapon or find your powers, but I can tell you that this journey will not be an easy one. There will be many monsters along the way and people you must fight and win over but, you can do it. You must believe in yourself because if you don't we are all in grave danger. _

_P.s your outfits match the color of your power. So if you dress with the color of your power (for you air so white) your power will increase and you will be much stronger._

 _From The Master._

"Well I guess we're leaving tonight," Joey says.

"WHAT" I say.

"You need an army I'm the first part, I could be the general! And I could help you get supplies. And remember what the note said, none of you guys

have your powers you nee-"

"Okay Joey I get it, you get the supplies, I'll sneak out and bring emeralds for trade. Meet me at the front gates. Don't forget to bring horses Joey!" I say,

I pick up buddy and put him on my shoulder. "I'm bringing him too we leave at nightfall"

:TIME SKIP TO NIGHT:

I wrap my cloak tighter around myself as I hold buddy in my arms, and I use the same rope I used to sneak out earlier today. I felt kinda sick to my stomach, I was exited, but I was worried. I avoided guards and raced down the allyway. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone and fell on top of them. "Ohmynotch I'm sososos sorry." I say.

I get off the person and offer them a hand. They are a girl apparently, and She's a brunette with green eyes who is wearing a bule and white striped long sleeve shirt with jeans and boots. She also has a belt on and a strap going across her chest, "It's okay I wasn't payin-OHMYNOTCH! Princess Lizzie what are you doing here!" She says.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I say.

"Try me I've had a very weird day," She says. 

"I just learned I am the element of air," I say.

"SO AM I! I mean I'm not air but I'm water- oh my notch I'm so sorry Lizzie I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Stacy hinojosa full time bookworm/unofficial librarian," She says "it's nice to meet you."

I smile back and shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you too Stacy hinojosa full time bookworm/unofficial librarian!" I say.

She shoulders the bookbag I never knew she had, "Well we should go meet the other elementals" 

"Yeah my friend Joey is also meeting us, he's 

bringing supplies and horses, so things will be easier. I also brought 2,000 coins!"

I say. I also have about 100 emeralds, but I didn't tell her. Emeralds are used for very expensive trades.

"Well Stace we should get going before someone finds us" I say. I grab her hand and start running towards the ally entrance. We make it to a hole in the wall I found once. "Okay Stace you ready?" I ask 

She nods. "Well then let's go we don't want to keep them waiting!" I say. We step out into the outside world. I smell the air. It smells like pine trees. Now even if I'm going on a very dangerous adventure with two people I don't even know yet and lots of un met people, but I know two things,

1) I'm going to do this and I can, no matter what. 

2) I got my wish. 

**Well that's the first chapter edited! I tried to edit it to make it better let me know what you think and what else I can improve. This was my first story so it wasn't that good so now I'm trying to change that. Thanks for reading Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy's POV

I'm reading a book on aquatic creatures. I've always wanted to go to the ocean! I want to see all of the creatures I've read about: Narwhals,seahorses, mermaids,I mean mermaids aren't real but I still want to see the ocean. It's not like there's any ocean around here though. I mean there is an ocean, but it feels like there isn't. This kingdom feels like a bubble. Being the librarians daughter means I have access to all types of different books! But reading more about the ocean and about how _wonderful_ it is. It makes me want to go there even more. But since I live here I'll never get to see the ocean. I'm content with my life now but, I at least want to see the ocean, and see all of the aquatic creatures just once.

I'm thinking about visiting wink today ,Or I might go see my friend cuquake (real name Tiff). I really don't know right now. To be honest probably just going to do both, so why am I even thinking about this. Yeah I probably just gonna do both. Then my mom comes into my room.

"Hey honey, we're out of fruits and I wanted to ask you if you could go buy some more, you can even visit that wolf of yours even though I don't like know if he's very safe to be around."

"Ok mom I will," I smile. She gives me a small bag. I look inside and find about 50 coins which should be enough for what I need.

I leave my house, say goodbye to my mom and dad ,and head in the direction of the market square. It's full of people, and so many different kinds of fragrances and sounds. People are laughing singing talking, it's amazing. There are so many different treats and foods people are selling. I arrive at the fruit stall, and take my fifty coins out my pants pocket. I buy the fruits I'm supposed too which is really cheap. I have 35 coins left over ,so I just put them back in my pocket.

I run all the way over to the walls to wish Tiff good luck on her next expedition. She doesn't go very far but she gets to go check out mines and things because she's an explorer.

I get to the outskirts of our kingdom, and I pass my grandparents farm and see Page, Molly, Polly, and milquetoast through the window. I get closer to the group of explorers, and see Tiff checking her backpack. "Hey Tiff!" I say.

She looks up at me and smiles with a little wave. "Hey Stacy how's it going!" She says in her chippper voice as always.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your next expedition! And if you find something you've never seen before, give it too me." I tell her.

"Thanks Stacy, I will," She gives me a hug and then let's go,"I'll see you later Stacy!"

"Bye Cupquake!" The gates open and the team walks out, then the gates close.

I walk past the bell tower, and I thought I saw a white light go into it ,but I think it was just my imagination. I walk over to the small little abandoned cottage that's tucked away. It's overgrown with so many different kinds of flowers, Tiff would love the place. I'm also wondering why there are there so many abandoned buildings in this kingdom. This small cottage is also where my pet/friend wink resides. I open the door with and it creaks, Very loudly. There's no electricity in here either, but that would be expected of an abandoned cottage. There's a red dog bed in the corner. Next to the bed are two bowls for water and food. Wink bounds happily into the room from the doggy door. It Leads to the backyard where there's toys and a lake too. Wink is a white wolf and has a red collar that I gave him.

"Hey wink!" I say. I'm definitely a dog person. I give him some banana since he likes them, and I give him some water. "You wanna play outside?" He tilts his Head cutely "I think that's a yes," I open the door and he runs out. He has so much energy even if he's been playing all day. There's a old fence surrounding the yard, and there's a small pond there. Dog toys are everywhere. Some of them are actually still intact and not in tatters.

I grab a tennis ball and throw it over to the far end of the yard. Wink of course, runs after the the ball ,and then won't give the ball back to me ,so I can throw it again. He runs around wildly with the ball still in his mouth. Then he runs over to the pond and drops it in.

"WINK!" I yell.

He just looks happy as ever proud of what he did! "I can't believe you," I walk over to the pond a bend over to pick it up, but then wink barks at something. I whip my head around to see a blue light barreling towards me! **"AHHHHH!"** I scream. All i see is a blue light for a few seconds. Then the light fades, and I can see now.

I fell into the pond, but at least I grabbed winks ball. "WHAT THE HECK! I was wearing an bule and white striped long sleeve shirt ,and normal pants with a belt and boots. There's also a strap going across my chest. In my hand is a blue envelope with my full name written across it. I open the envelope ,and find a blue letter inside.

 _Dear Stacy Hinojosa_

 _I hope my letter finds you. I have heard about your dream of wanting to visit the ocean, I_ _can't take you there ,but I have granted you with the power of water. The power is inside you and can never be taken away no matter how hard someone may try. There are others like you. You are one out of four of the basic elements; water, fire, earth, and air. The reason I gave you this power is because the land of Minecraft is dying. There is an evil man named herobrine who wants to take over Minecraft. He has powers just like you but uses them for evil purposes. Right now he has sent the taint upon you're world. It has not reached your kingdom yet but soon it might. You and the four other girls are the only ones who can stop it. But you will need a army. First you must travel to find me but along the way you will have to gather an army to fight herobrine. Normal people and magical beings too. Meet the others outside the wall at nightfall. When you are all together you will get a map to be able to find me. You each have certain powers that go along with your element like you can control water. You also can summon a weapon. You also have a specific ability that goes with you element but is_ **not** _one of your powers. I cannot tell you how to summon you weapon or find your powers, but I can tell you that this journey will not be an easy one. There will be many monsters along the way and people you must fight and win over but, you can do it you must believe in yourself because if you don't we are all in grave danger._

 _P.s you're outfits match the color of your power. So if you dress with the color of your power (for you water so blue ) your power will increase and you will be much stronger._

 _From The Master._

I gulp. I'm not the right person for this! Im just the librarians daughter. But I might get to see the ocean. This might be a prank, but there are no magic users in our kingdom, so this has to be legit. I filled up winks food and water bowl. "Bye wink, sorry our time was cut short, but I need to get ready for my trip, my mom will feed you," I bent down and gave wink a hug. Then I made my way back to my house. I open the door and see the lights are off. I flick on the light switch, and see a note attached to the fridge.

 _Your dad and I have to work overtime at the library today, so heat up the leftover lasagna in the fridge!_

 _Love, mom_

Well leaving will be a lot easier since they're not here. I go upstairs, and pack some things in a backpack. I put in 60 gold coins, because I don't want to take to much money, my parents need it more. Adding that to my 35 coins from earlier that means I have 95 coins. It's not really a lot. I also put some food into my bag. I also pack some books, and I pack a few maps of the area too just to be prepared.

I shoulder my bag and leave out my house. I look back sadly at the place I've been staying at for 16 years, "Farewell for now," I leave walking down an alleyway. Then I bump into someone. It was princess Lizzie and her cat. She's the element of air. When I finish apologizing we talk a little, then she grabs my hand. We run towards a small crack in the wall covered by moss and leafs. She asks me if I'm ready, And I am. We walk through the crack and step outside, Then I hear a familiar bark.


	3. Chapter 3

Cupquakes (Tiff) POV

Me and my crew of adventures are going on another trip. We really never go to far out, but we do search some of the surrounding areas. Even if we don't go very far out it's still super fun! I get to see so many new plants and animals. I've seen new flowers I've never seen before. It's still super dangerous though. Especially when there are roots and holes to fall into, So it's basically a job where I get hurt 99% of the time, but hey its still fun.

Beforehand I had packed everything thing I needed in my bag. I had packed rope, bug spray, trail mix, water, water purification tablets, another set of clothes, a pair of hiking boots, and a first aid kit. I also checked my bag like 15 times ,but knowing me I still probably forgot something. I had got up early this morning, so I could pack everything and not be late. I said said goodbye to my parents who were drinking coffee as usual, grabbed an apple from the counter, and left.

Me and my parents don't live in the middle of the city. We live closer to the outskirts but we still don't live that far out into the farms. My job pays well so I'm able to live pretty comfortably, and I get to do something I like! Getting to explore ,have new experiences ,and see new things is amazing! I'm really glad that I was fortunate enough to get this job.

I eat my apple while walking to the gates. It's still kinda early, but being early is better than being late trust me I know. It's still a little dark outside, but it starts to get lighter. I finish my apple throwing it into a trash can. Now people start to wake up. Lights come on, people start opening their blinds it's my favorite thing about mornings, Seeing everything come alive.

I get farther into the country, and there are farmers feeding chickens and pigs, and people milking cows too.

I pass some old houses, and finally reach the wall, where There are some people already there. Joby, Hanna, and Bea are already there. We just have to wait on the two others to get here.

"Hey guys!" I say.

They were all talking then they turned to look at me "hey Tiff you're actually early for once!" Bea teases.

"Yeah you didn't get here last it thirty minutes late I'm proud," Hanna said.

"I get it I'm always late," I smile. We're all grinning by this point though.

"You bet you are," Joby says.

We wait a little bit for Carlos and Karen to show up. Carlos shows up only a few minutes before Karen does ,and we all sit down to look through their bags once more to see if we lost anything. I take off my sneakers, and put on my hiking boots. I check that I have everything one last time when Stacy runs up to me. (You already read this conversation I'm too lazy to put it in)

We head up to the gates, and a guard opens it. He pays us 500 coins each before we leave on our trip. We head out into the forest and then leave, We're only going a short expedition today so we're not going far out. We never go far out. I want to explore farther out, See new animals, plants, people. That's not gonna happen though. I'm probably just gonna live here a grow old.

We head deep into the forest. It takes a little while to get there, but we get there. It's dense. There's lots of roots everywhere and low hanging branches. There are tons of bushes ,and overgrown grass that hides the roots.

And of course I trip over a hidden root.

"Owwwwww"

"You Okay tiff?" Hannah asks me.

I stand up brushing off my hands. "Yeah I'm okay just scraped my hands don't worry about me!" I say. She nods, and We go even deeper into this highly dangerous path. Well dangerous for me.

I fall (again) ,and it's a fall that's probably going to leave a bruise, but I still love adventure. Maybe I could find dinosaurs one day on an adventure. I mean dinosaurs are extinct ,but I'd still love If I did find a dinosaur. Though, it'd probably eat me on the spot.

We sit down to take a break. We've been walking for hours.

"We show spilt up into three groups of two to cover more ground, We have a lot to explore," Karen says.

"That's like every horror movie ever! We spilt up then we all die!" Bea says.

"It's a good idea," Hanna says, "we can work faster that way!"

"Well I'll go with you bea if it makes you feel any better," I say.

She huffs "it doesn't but thanks anyway Tiff."

"Alright Tiff and Bea in one group, Joby and Hanna in the second group and me and Karen in the third," Carlos says.

"That's fine with me," Joby says.

So we spilt into groups, and I join bea. "You ready?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be. "

We go south, and By the end of this I'm ending up with a bunch more bruises then I started with. That's a small price to pay for ADVENTURE. so we continue to the path of death and bruises.

I walk a little bit behind bea when I get grabbed! I try to scream but a tree branch wraps around my mouth. Branches and roots wrap around me. It get drags me closer to a tree and sticks me to it. I try to struggle, but the roots tighten and I can't escape! The roots tighten. They're on my face ,arms ,legs everywhere. It's harder to breathe. I start to see blacks spots in my vision. I don't know where Bea is. I don't know if she even knows where I am, But I can't see her anymore. It's not like I could call for help. Bea was right. We should've stayed together.

Then there's a blinding green light. All I can see is green for a few seconds. Then everything goes back to normal. I'm on the ground and in new clothes! I'm wearing a tan shirt and dark brown shorts. I have a blue and brown belt. I have gloves the same color of my belt. (So basically her Minecraft oasis skin).

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yell. What is going on! In my hand there's a green envelope with my name on it. Was that some kind of magic? Whatever it is it saved me so it must be good! I'll read this after I get out of this area. It's not safe I almost died ,come on! I'm not gonna stay here after some evil tree tried to murder me.

I leave the area of death. It's ironic I called it that I called it that before. I walk over to a mossy log and sit down. I rip open the letter and read in my head.

 _Dear Tiffany_

 _I hope my letter finds you. I have saved you from death and all I ask in return is that you help me. Your powers will also give you a chance to explore the world. I have granted you with the power of earth. The power is inside you and can never be taken away no matter how hard someone may try. There are others like you. You are one out of four of the basic elements; water, fire, earth, and air. The reason I gave you this power is because the land of Minecraft is dying. There is an evil man named herobrine who wants to take over Minecraft. He has powers just like you but uses them for evil purposes. Right now he has sent the taint upon you're world. It has not reached your kingdom yet but soon it might. You and the four other girls are the only ones who can stop it. But you will need it army. First you must travel to find me ,but along the way you will have to gather an army to fight herobrine. Normal people and magical beings too. Meet the others outside the wall at nightfall. When you are all together you will get a map to be able to find me. You each have certain abilities that come with your power like how you can control all in the earth. You also can summon a weapon. You also have a specific ability that goes with you element, but is **not** one of your powers. I cannot tell you how to summon your weapon or find your powers, but I can tell you that this journey will not be an easy one. There will be many monsters along the way and people you must fight and win over but, you can do it. You must believe in yourself because if you don't we are all in grave danger. _

_P.s you're outfits match the color of your power. So if you dress with the color of your power (for you earth so earth colors) your power will increase and you will be much stronger._

 _From The Master._

It's not like I have a choice anyway. Like the note said they did save me from death ,so I owe it to this 'master' person. I take out my map. I'm already outside so there's no point going back. I'll be able to get back pretty easily. By the time I get to the outer walls it'll be night. I get up. It's time for an adventure! Map in hand ,I set off to the gates.

:TIME SKIP TO NIGHT:

I finally reach the gates. It took a little bit but I got there. There's a girl there. She has hazel eyes (I don't actually know) ,and long black hair. She has on a purple tank top with black pants. She has on a black belt and has black and purple fingerless gloves.

"Hi I'm tiff but you can call me cupquake if you want. what's your name?" I ask the girl.

She stands up with a smile and holds out her hand, "Im Jess but you can call me Aphmau or Aph for short."

"Since your out here I'm assuming you have an element. I'm the element of earth," I say

"Yeah, I'm the element of fire. I was was the first here so I just decided to wait for everyone else well until you came,"

I sit beside her, "guess we're just going to have to wait some more."

"Yeah"

So we sit Waiting and talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aphmau's (Jess) POV**

I want to be a blacksmith.

If I were a blacksmith I could provide better for my family and I'd get to make things. I love making things! I like to make people smile ,or laugh ,or be happy. I know being a blacksmith wouldn't be the same, but maybe making things for people will make them smile too. Blacksmiths make lots of money too I've heard. Maybe if I can get a job as a blacksmith I can provide better for my family and we'd not be as poor.

My grandparents were farmers. My parents are farmers. I'll probably end up a farmer for the rest of my life. Life isn't the most exciting. I have a lots of friends. Shelby and her cousin Ross who live next door to me. There's Max (mad max) Shelby's boyfriend, Cory my friend who lives nearby, Barney, and nick. (Praise if you know everyone). We all play stupid games like would you rather, tag, hide and seek that kinda stuff. We usually help each other out with chores, which is what I'm currently doing.

Shelby and Ross have been helping me with my chores. We've finished feeding the chickens ,pigs, and cows. We've milked the cows and all we have to do left is replant the corn. It takes a long time but between the three of us it gets done in about an hour.

"Hey Jess wanna go riding with me?" Shelby asks in her high pitched voice. Shelby is super nice and sweet and possibly one of my best friends.

"Of course! Girls day WHOOOO!" Shelby starts laughing uncontrollably.

We walk over to Shelby's barn, and I saddle up a black and white horse named Oreo. Shelby gets a white horse named sandy. We take the two horses out side of the barn.

"ON WARD TO VICTORY," I ride off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Shelby rides after me.

The wind feels amazing as me and Shelby ride through the field screaming battle cry's.

We stop at a open field. It's secluded and our friend group usually comes here. We both get off our horses and let them graze. We lay down on the grass and look up at the sky.

"It's good to get away from farm life every once and a while," I say.

"Always is. It can get depressing sometimes but it's always fun being around you guys!" She says.

"Can't argue with that. Being around you guys is great it takes my mind off things."

"It's fun being around you away from the guys y'know," Shelby says.

I laugh, "yeah they're great and all but...GIRLS DAY."

"YESSSSS"

I look at the clouds, "I see a pig wearing a top hat" I say pointing to a cloud.

"I see a cat on a dog on a horse wearing rainbow rain boots."

We bot burst out laughing. "Seriously that's what you see?" I stare at her.

"Hey, I have a very wide imagination!" She says in a high voice.

"Well KITTYS!" I yell

"KITTENS ARE THE BEST!" Shelby says.

We laugh.

"Friends who laugh about cats together are true friends," She says.

"You have a friend in MEEEEEE!" I sing.

"WE WILL ALWAYS BE SPECIAL FRIEEENDS!" Shelby sings.

"With singing skills like that we should win an award!" She jokes. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts.

Being around Shelby is great. Being around my friends in general is great. They're always able to me bust out laughing at the weirdest things. It's basically a pun fest when ever I'm around everyone. It's funny cause the jokes are so stupid.

Then I hear Shelby shouting, "JESS WATCH OU-" that's all I hear before all I can see is red.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I scream.

I open my eyes and see see that I'm lying on the grass with Shelby looking over me. She wraps me in a tight hug.

"Jess! Are you okay? What the heck just happened?" She asks.

"Yea I'm fine..." I say.

"Jess don't freak out...but I think the red ball of light changed your outfit..."

"WAIT WHAT." I look down at my hands and see I have on black fingerless gloves. I'm wearing a purple tank top and a black belt with black pants. I feel something in my pocket. In my pocket is a red letter with my name spelled out on it.

"Shelby there's a letter!" I say.

"Well then read it!" I read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Jess_

 _I hope my letter finds you. I have heard about your dream of being a blacksmith and wanting to make people happy whilst also being able to provide for your family. I can't make you a blacksmith, but I can promise that after you do this you might be able to make people happy and get enough money for your family. All I ask in return is that you help me. I have granted you with the power of fire. The power is inside you and can never be taken away no matter how hard someone may try. There are others like you. You are one out of four of the basic elements; water, fire, earth, and air. The reason I gave you this power is because the land of Minecraft is dying. There is an evil man named herobrine who wants to take over Minecraft. He has powers just like you but uses them for evil purposes. Right now he has sent the taint upon you're world. It has not reached your kingdom yet but soon it might. You and the four other girls are the only ones who can stop it. But you will need it army. First you must travel to find me ,but along the way you will have to gather an army to fight herobrine. Normal people and magical beings too. Meet the others outside the wall at nightfall. When you are all together you will get a map to be able to find me. You each have certain abilities that come with your power like how you can control fire. You also can summon a weapon. You also have a specific ability that goes with your element but is **not** one of your powers. I cannot tell you how to summon you weapon or find your powers, but I can tell you that this journey will not be an easy one. There will be many monsters along the way and people you must fight and win over but, you can do it. You must believe in yourself because if you don't we are all in grave danger. _

_P.s you're outfits match the color of your power. So if you dress with the color of your power (for you fire so black and red) your power will increase and you will be much stronger._

 _From The Master._

"Woah that's so awesome! You should totally do this for everyone!" Shelby says.

"But what about you guys and my parents I can't leave them I have to help them on the farm," I say.

"Jess listen to me! If you go this will help your parents! You see what the note said."

"But-"

"NO! You're going whether you like it or not. My dads taking a fruit cart out of town to sell at the nearest kingdom. You can go pack and I'll sneak you on the cart. When he gets outside the wall you can sneak out of the cart and wait outside for the others at night."

I sigh, "Okay Fine, you're right."

We get on our horses and ride back in silence. We get of our horses and part ways. Shelby smiles and waves to me as I go into my house.

It's empty my parents are probably working. I go into the kitchen and open then fridge. We're lucky enough to have lots of food. I grab lots of food and stuff it into my backpack. I grab a few blankets and stuff them in as well. I also put in some of my clothes in there. I take no money, My parents need as much of it as they can get. They don't need any added stress.

I walk out my door and see Shelby standing there.

"Hey Shelby," I say.

"C'mon I have to hide you in the cart before dad leaves," She says.

She leads me over to the cart, "Thanks Shelby you're the best friend ever."

She hugs me tightly, "Just don't get hurt out there okay? I'll miss you."

"I won't promise, but I'll miss you too."

We pull away. She smiles. Shelby puts me in the back of the cart where all of the fruit crates are.

"Dad probably won't look back here since I volunteered to put all of the fruit back here so you should be good."

"Thanks So much Shelby."

"No problem what are friends for," She pulled the curtain closed and then everything was dark.

I heard footsteps going towards the front of the cart. It started to move across the bumpy dirt road. Fruits and vegetables bounced around in crates. It was hard not to make a lot of noise.

After riding for a little bit I peek out from the curtain a see we're outside the wall. Quickly, I jump out the back of the cart and dash off. I lay down. All there is to do know is sit down and wait for the other girls. I wonder who they'll be...

:TIME SKIP TO NIGHT:

I see a girl coming out of the forest. She has purple hair and is wearing a tan shirt dark brown pants and gloves. She walks over to me and introduces herself as Tiff. I tell her my name and we talk for a bit. She sits down next to me and we talk while we wait for the other girls to arrive (you already read this conversation in the other chapter that's why I didn't include it)


	5. Chapter 5

:Stacy's POV:

Me and Lizzie walk with wink walking next to me. We walk until we see to people laughing and talking. One of them I recognize as...TIFF??!? I run over to her

"TIFF!" I yell.

"STAAAACY!" She yells.

We hug.

"Are you one of the-"

"Yeah I'm earth you?"

"Water."

she turns the the black haired girl, "Jess this is Stacy, Stacy this is Jess."

"Hello!" She says with a smile.

"Hi," I say.

Then, I see Lizzie standing off awkwardly to the side.

I grab her hand and pull her over to the others, "This is Lizzie guys"

she waves.

"PRINCESS LIZZIE," Jess says.

"Yeah that's me," She says.

"I'm Jess and that's Tiff!" She says with a grin.

"Oh wait i completely forgot! I'm the element of air," Lizzie says.

"I'm fire, don't worry I forgot too," She says.

"So everyone's here right?" Tiff asks.

"Not exactly...my friend Joey is coming with horses and things like that."

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Jess yells.

"Thank notch we won't have to walk!" Tiff says.

"hey Lizzieaniay!" Somebody Who is probably Joey yells.

He's wearing armor and is riding a horse with two horses on leashes behind him. Both horses have chests on the side of them for storage.

"Hey Joey!" Lizzie says and waves. She points to each of us, "That's Stacy, Jess ,and Tiff the other elementals."

"Hey everyone" He says, "Do any of you know how to ride a horse?" Joey asked.

I stayed silent. I've never ridden a horse in my life! I wouldn't even know where to start.

" I do." Jess and Tiff say at the same time.

"JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Jess yells.

Tiff rolls her eyes with a smile.

"So we could do two people per horse. Tiff and Lizzie on one horse me and Jess on another and Joey on the third horse," I say.

"That's a pretty good idea," Lizzie says. Everyone agreed.

So Jess climbed onto the horse first and grabbed the reins. She held out her hand and pulled me onto the horse. Meanwhile Tiff and Lizzie had gotten onto their own horse.

"But wait Where are we-" I said, but was cut off when my letter flew out of my pocket along with everyone else's letters. And fused together. It fell into my hands.

"it's a map!"

It was a normal map of the world like all of the others I had seen ,but there were places I had never see before on there. There was a blue arrow on there pointing straight.

"I think we know where to go now," I say.

"Well the lets get going," Joey says.

The horses start to walk with wink jumping and running around. Lizzie was holding her cat Buddy in her arms, and sometimes Tiff had even stopped for a second to pet him. I navigated while Joey and Jess told too many puns and dad jokes to handle or even repeat. Tiff rode, and Lizzie talked to everyone and kept spirits high. I know we just met only a few hours ago but I feel like we're going to make a great team already.

We come across a small stream and stop to rest for a little bit. We hop off the horses and let them drink while wink naps near the stream. Buddy jumps out of the bag and drinks out of the stream.

"I got sandwiches for everyone!" Jess says.

"Yes I'm so hungry!" Joey says.

She gives sandwiches to everyone and we all eat.

"These are so good Jess," Lizzie says.

"The best sandwiches I've had ever!" I say.

"I agree on so many levels," Tiff says.

"Thanks guys."

We feed buddy and wink some food too.

"Look at the sunrise it's so pretty..." Lizzie says in wonder as she stares at the sky.

"The sky is really beautiful." I say.

Joey lays down, "We should stay and rest here for a little bit I think we're all a bit tired after all that."

"Yeah we could use a nap," Jess says.

"We can keep going when everyone wakes up," He says.

We all lay down on the soft grass. I didn't know how tired I was until I actually layed down, and as soon as I lay down I fall into a dreamless sleep.

:Tiff's POV:

I feel something on my leg. WAIT WHAT. I quickly open my eyes to see two ugly green looking creatures. They both have long skinny noses and pointy ears. They're small and fat, and they're both wearing a loincloth. They must be extremely strong for their small stature though, because they're dragging me!

One of them is leading the way, the other one has his hand on my leg ,and is dragging me through the forest. I quickly grab onto a tree to try to stop these things from taking me to wherever they're taking me. I feel the hand tighten ,and feel my grip slipping from the tree. I grab a rock, flip myself over, and throw the rock right in the suckers eye. That'll teach him not to kidnap people. 

He yells out a language I don't know and clutches his hurt eye. Apparently they're not very smart because he lets go of my other leg and holds it up to his eye. I quickly get up and run while one of them yells at me. My freedoms short lived because he throws his club (I never saw that) at me. It hits me in the back of my leg. "AH CRAP!" I let out a scream. I hold my leg in pain. They both say things in whatever language that is. 

They walk over to me. I panic. What the heck am I supposed to do?! Oh wait! He threw his club at me I can attack him with it! I grab the club and hit him square across the face. He falls back onto the ground with a thud, but the other one reacts immediately. He grabs my arm yellow cracked nails digging into my skin, drawing blood. His eye is swollen shut and dark purple after I threw the rock at him. He raises his arm And hits me in the chest with his club, knocking the wind out of me. I stagger back struggling to regain my breath. He rushes towards me and tries to hit me on the head ,but I block with my arm, the same one he dug his nails in. Pain shoots through my entire arm and I let out a cry of pain. My arm has a big purple bruise, and blood is trickling out of the tiny cuts made by the nails. I can't afford to give up now not yet. Ignoring the pain in my arm I hold up my club and prepare to attack. He rushes at me again and I block with my club shoving him back. Before he can collect himself I grip my club with two hands and hit him hard over the head. 

I run in the opposite direction. Hopefully they didn't take me to far and I can make my way back. I run through the woods for a bit dodging a few boulders I find. I break out from the trees and run into a open grasslands. I stop to catch my breath. How the heck am I supposed to get back to my friends? I don't even know where I even am! Maybe if I go looking for them I could find where we were before. But how could I do that if I don't even know where we were before?

I'm about to go when I hear something poke my back and someone say in a commanding voice,

 **"Don't move"**

:Stacy's POV:

I wake up with a yawn and rub my eyes. The sun is still out and it's gotten hotter. I stand up and look around. Buddy and wink are sleeping side by side and it makes me smile. Lizzie, Joey, and Jess are still sleeping but...WHERE'S TIFF! I shake everyone awake quickly.

"What's you wake us up for I was having a nice dream..." Jess mumbles. 

"TIFFS GONE!" I yell. 

Everyone's wide awake now. "Wait Tiffs gone! Where could she have gone!" Lizzie asks.

"Well maybe there's a reason she's not here? Maybe she just went to the bathroom?" Joey says.

"DO YOU SEE ANYWHERE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Jess yells.

"Even if she did go to the bathroom she wouldn't have gone far right? Even if she did go to the bathroom she would've told one of us of ,or written a note that told us she was going," I say.

"You're right maybe we should look around see if she's anywhere," Lizzie says. 

We spilt up to look for her. Wink followed me when I went to go look for her ,and Buddy was yet again sticking his head out of Lizzie's backpack. We check across the field to see if she went anywhere over there, We check the small birch wood forest and beyond that but still no sign of her, We go farther past the stream ,but see no sign of her only more field and a oak forest far away. But she couldn't have gone all the way over there right? No way. 

We head back to the stream. 

"Where could she possibly be?!" Joey says. 

"I don't know...WAIT Stacy maybe if you check the map you could find something?" Lizzie says. 

"That's a good idea Liz!" Jess says. I pull the map out from my pack and in roll it out. 

"Guys you may want to see this..." I say.

"What? What is it?" Jess asks.

She comes over to where I am ,and her face goes pale.

"What's going on?" Joey asks. 

"Yeah what's wrong with the map stace?" Lizzie asks. 

"The map...it's blank!"

O•o•O•o•O

 **Please review so I can know what to fix/take out/add. Intill next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

:Tiff's POV:

This is _not_ how I expected today to go. Maybe I should've expected the worst ,but really life hates me right now. All I want to do is get back to my friends and this happens?

"Drop your weapon and maybe I won't have to kill you."

Crap. Forgot I had a club. I drop it.

"Good now put your hands up no funny business now or I'll have to hurt you." I raise my hands.

"Good now walk." I feel the thing poke into my back again. I walk forward hands raised. Today has been horrible ,and I want to cry.

"Stop" I stop and look in front of me. The stranger pulls my arms down forcefully and ties them behind my back. There are crudely made spiked walls stuck into the muddy ground. The ground is muddy and we seem to be in a swamp. There are people in leather armor walking in and out of tents. People are fighting in the muddy streets and drinking mead in scrap cups. There seems to be no homes, only tents and scrap houses. This is definitely not the right part of town...I think I saw someone just get robbed too. There's an unlit fire that's probably used for cooking something. The stranger pokes my back again and I walk forward.

I _really_ don't want to be here. The people here look like they could kill me and cook me in a pot with no ounce of remorse. They'd probably use my bones to make weapons ,or make toothpicks. They all look so scary too. I definitely don't want to do anything to offend them, Or make them mad at me. If only the I knew how to use my powers I could probably escape. Why do I never get help when I need it most?

We stop in front of a tent, and The stranger reaches a hand out and pulls back the flap. I duck under their arm and walk into the tent. There's a wooden desk in the middle of the tent and another chair right across from it. There's a guy sitting at the desk hunched over pen in hand. On the table are multiple papers and a knife on the table. Crap. There's also map pinned up behind him, with certain spots circled in red, and others with X's through them.

The stranger aggressively pushes me down onto the chair. I eye the knife warily. Could this be the end!? He could kill me right now if he wanted too. The man looks up from the desk. He has shaggy long brown hair that reaches past his pierced ears ,and a scar that goes from his eyebrow and stops at his lips. He has a scruffy brown beard and He has dark brown eyes. He has armor made out of scrap. The armor doesn't look that well made either. He props his feet up on the table, puts his hands behind his head ,and leans back. "So who's this?" The man says.

I turn my head to the right. Now I can finally see what they look like. She (she's a she people) leans against the side of the tent. She has one brown eye and one white eye that may or may not be blind. Her aurburn hair is cut in a way that half of it is shaved and the other half hangs in her eyes. The rest of her hair is short and she has a larg burn scar on the side of her face with the white eye. she has on leather armor and leather fingerless gloves, and Around her neck is a gold medallion.

"Like I know! found her near the camp," The stranger says ,and uses a knife to pick grime from under her fingernails.

"Can't you just forget you ever saw me and let me leave?" I ask.

He laughs for a long time. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He says, "Bandits? Let you go? That's hilarious."

My eyes widen. Bandits!? What are they gonna do to me!

"Lock her up until we find some use for her." He says with the wave of the hand. The stranger comes to grab me.

"Wait! Maybe we could make some sort of deal or something?" I say.

He scratches his scruffy chin. "Hm...normally I'm not so nice but today's your lucky day," He takes his feet off the table and points at me. "You'll fight my toughest bandit, to the death. If you win I'll let you go if you lose you die simple! It'll be great quality entertainment!" He says with a smile. What a weirdo.

The stranger grabs my arm and forces me up.

"I'm taking you to get geared up," She says.

Just as we're about to leave I hear the man say something.

"Good luck!" He says "you're gonna need it honey!" And he chuckles darkly. What the heck have I gotten myself into?!

:Stacy's POV:

"What are we gonna do!" Jess says as she slumps down on the ground. 

"We'll figure something out won't we Stacy?" Lizzie says.

"Yeah of course we will!" I say.

I stop to think for a moment, "I have an idea."

"Spill, What is it!" Joey asks. 

"Two of us can go looking for Tiff and two of us can stay here just in case Tiff comes back and look after our supplies."

"Me and Jess can go," Lizzie says.

"You sure?" I ask

"Yeah of course I am," She says. 

She smiles at me and grabs Jess's arm. She walks off with Jess farther off into the forest. 

"WAIT WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS!" 

:Lizzie's POV:

"Do you think she might have went this way?" Jess asks. 

"I dunno but it's worth a shot to try and get tiff back!" I say. 

She grins. We continue walking through the forest in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jess stops and crouches down. 

"There's markings here. It looks like their may have been some sort of struggle." 

I crouch down next to her, "Do you think Tiff might have been here? Oh notch have what if she got hurt!" I say. 

"We won't know until we find her." She says worried.

"C'mon lets go that way, it looks like there's some footprints over here maybe they'll lead us to where Tiff is!" 

"Alright Jess I trust you." 

We follow the direction of the muddy footprints until The forest breaks out into open muddy field.

"I can't see anymore tracks. We should just keep going forward and see if we find anything," I say. 

"Yeah me either. That's a pretty good idea," Jess says.

We continue forward with no clear destination in mind when we see someone. It's a guy with green hair wearing leather armor. I pull my hood over my head more ,I don't need to cause suspicion.

"Hello!" Jess says. 

"Who are you?" The man turns to us. He grins at us. 

"Names Jack. Jacksepticeye," He says in an Irish accent. 

"We're looking for our friend have you seen her? She has purple hair?" Jess asks. 

"Even if I did why should I tell you?"

I sigh. I knew something like this would happen eventually. "Would seven emeralds change your mind?" I ask.

He grins "now we're talking hand em over" he holds his hand out to me. I take a pouch out my back pockets ,and take out seven emeralds plopping them into his hand.

"Well this definitely a change. Follow me."

We follow Jack. He leads us over to a swampy marsh kind of area. There's a big scrap metal wall with crude spikes and dirt roads. The people here sure don't look friendly. There's two people fighting in the dirt road. "Bandit camp. Jo brought in a girl with purple hair today, There's a death fight going on. You're invited to watch of course it'll be like nothing you've ever seen before!" He says with exaggerated hand movements. 

WAIT WHAT

:Tiff's POV:

I'm gonna die. Tell my mom I love her cause I'm dead. Being stuck in a ring with a super big buff guy with only a short sword to fight with. Yeah. Fun. If I had more than just leather armor I'd be pretty happy. For the short time I've been here I've heard this guy does not play nice. He fights dirty. He has a mace too. They really didn't want to give me a chance at all huh. Short sword VS mace ,great odds here!

He charges at me. I dive to the side. I missed the worst of the attack ,but my arm still got cut a little bit. The stranger was nice enough to patch up my earlier injuries, but now it seems like it was all in vain. I get up and see my sword bended in half. Great. Today's been pretty fun. The Big guy turns back to me with a scowl. He comes at me real quick and I can barely react. I narrowly dodge but he kicks me in the leg. I let out a cry. 

He stands over me and brings his mace down to kill me when I roll over to the side. I get up into a crouched position and kick dust into his eyes temporarily blinding him. If he wants to play dirty so can I! While he's blinded I run out of the way.

"TIFF!" I hear yelling. 

I whip my head around ,and see Jess and Lizzie. They both look worried. In the seconds that I'm distracted big guy hits me with his body. I feel the wind get knocked out of me and everything aching. I stumble and fall down. I try to get up but he kicks me in the stomach with his huge boots. I clutch my stomach in pain. I taste blood in my mouth. I see his mace above me.

"You ready to die girlie!" He says with a menacing smile.

"No..." I say weakly. I put my hand above my face to try to shield the attack. 

Then I see a green light come from my hand. I see spikes.

Black bedrock spikes. I stand up. There's more or less a protective barrier of spikes surrounding me. 

He looks scared.

I hold out my hand again and spikes shoot out. The spikes end right at this neck. Woah! I hold out my hand again and surround him in spikes. He can't go anywhere now. But, I don't want to kill anyone I **_can't_** kill anyone. I retract the spikes. 

"Leave now while you can ,and if I ever see you again you won't be so lucky." 

As soon as I step out of the ring I'm greeted by hugs. 

"Nice to see you guys," I say and they squeeze me tightly, "owowowow just fought to the death here!" "Sorry!" They say at the Same time ,and we pull away. 

"We're glad we-" 

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jess says with a grin cutting Lizzie off.

"How the heck did you do that?" 

"I dunno it just kinda happened" I say with a shrug. 

"Really Jess?" Lizzie says.

"Okay Liz you have to admit that was impressive." 

Jess says.

Lizzie smiles wide, "Of course it was." 

"Alright but can we get out of here I'm so done with this place," I say tiredly. 

I feel worn out. Like I just ran a marathon or didn't sleep for 24 hours.

"Not yet," Lizzie says. 

Me and Jess look at her and I raise an eyebrow. 

"This is our chance to get the bandits on our side! We could use them as a apart of our army," She says in a whisper, "Tiff you have to talk to them!"

"What why me! Why do I have to do this?"

"Because Tiff you won the fight the bandits will have to listen to you, C'mon Tiff."

"I agree with Lizzie this is an opportunity you can't pass up," Jess says. 

"Alright Fine I'll do it for you guys."

I stand up on a crate. Nobody's paying attention. After the fight I don't think anyone cares. Then ,abruptly, Jess whistles. It's a loud ear bleeding whistle that makes me have to cover my ears And almost makes me fall off the crate but hey, it worked. All of the bandits in the vicinity turn towards the direction of the noise, "EVERYONE!" I yell, "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

Everyone quieted down. "I need your help. There's a man named herobrine who wants to take over Minecraft, If he does this bad things will happen. I need you to join me and four other people to stop herobrine."

There's murmurs in the crowd until I hear someone yell, "WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU ,WHATS IN IT FOR US!" 

"YEAH WHAT DO WE GET OUT OF HELPING YOU." 

Crap I'm at I loss. I have nothing to offer them. Then Lizzie steps ln front of the crowd hood down. 

"You'll all get paid for helping out. straight from the royal treasury. You'll all be seen as heroes for fighting for this land and people will pay good money to meet you." I hear more murmurs in the crowd.

"I'LL JOIN YOU!" I hear a green haired man yell. 

"ME TOO!"

"YEAH!" I hear yells of agreement from the crowd. 

I step down from the crate and green haired guy comes up to me Lizzie and Jess.

"You didn't mention being a princess," He says to Lizzie and lightly noogies her. 

She pats his hand trough and smiles sheepishly "Sorry Jack," She says. 

"Well know you know," Jess says with a smile. 

Before Jack can say anything else I hear a voice 

"well well well guess you made it out alive congrats! And you even have soldiers great!" Mr. bandit leader says. 

"We Can only take a few people with us. When we need soldiers we'll call you to the battlefield," I say.

"Well at least there's no paperwork!" He says. "Take Jack with ya ,and like ya said you'll let us know somehow."

"Alright well I guess you're coming with us jack." Lizzie says.

So me, Jack, Lizzie, and Jess left the bandit camp. We're definitely off to a good start. I mean we already have the bandits on our side. I feel so tired as soon as we get back. My eyes feel so heavy, and I'm leaning on Jess.

"So" Jack starts,"What was the thing with the spikes?"

Lizzie and Jess goes into a deep explanation about all of the things that have happened up to here ,and how we all have elemental powers. 

"Is so tired," I mumble. 

"Maybe it's from the spikes it might have worn you out since it was your first time using magic," Jack states. 

"That might be the case," Jess says, "It seems pretty plausible." 

So we walk back. Me half awake half asleep with Jess and Lizzie leading the way back to where we were. As soon as we get there I lay down on the grass, closing my eyes ,and instantly falling asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

:Jess's POV:

As soon as Tiff has waken up from her nap (and talked to Joey and Stacy about what had happened ,introducing them to Jack ,and agreeing to when we stopped to rest to always have someone on watch.) we set off. The map showed itself again ,miraculously and it was off again. This time it was Lizzie and Joey on a horse, me and Stacy on one, and Jack and Tiff on the last. 

Jack's a pretty cool guy. He's funny and cracked jokes the entire time which made me pretty happy there was another puner on this trip. I'm still a bit mad at the bandits for not letting Tiff go ,and forcing her to fight to the death in a arena. Ok when I phrase it like that it makes me even more mad. 

I hope my parents are doing okay. Since I left I'm scared there not doing as well without me there to help them out at the farm. And I hope Shelby, Max, Ross, and Cory are doing all right. They're probably wondering what's happened to me and where I've gone. Well except for Shelby. I hope I get home Okay. 

We continued on for a long time taking only a few short times ,and everyone was extremely exhausted. It seemed like even buddy was tired even though he was just in Lizzie's bag the entire time, But he didn't really get to move around much. 

"There's a small town up ahead that we can stop at for the night." Stacy says's looking at her map. "Sounds good to me." I say. 

So we continue on for a little bit until we come across the town. It's a lot smaller than home, but that's what Stacy said. We get off our horses and take the over to the stables where we left our horses. We all took our things and looked around for an inn to stay in for the night. 

Soon enough we find an inn to stay in. We get two rooms, one for Joey and Jack ,and one for the four of us. We left wink and buddy with the horses. The inn didn't allow animals 

We walk up the narrow staircase to the upstairs are of the inn. Joey and Jack walk into the room right next to us. "Goodnight guys see you in the morning." Joey says.

We walk into our room. There's two beds and another door to what I assume is the bathroom. I run over to the bed and immediately jump onto to it. "This bed is...so...SOFT!" I say. We all laugh. "Well imma go take a show-" Tiff says ,but gets cut off by Stacy and Lizzie dashing past her to get to the bathroom. Lizzie wins and gets into the shower with victory leaving Stacy and Tiff crying at the door. 

We all take showers and change into pajamas. Me and Stacy share a bed while Lizzie and Tiff share one. "It feels good to sleep in a bed again." Tiff says. "Yeah it is." Lizzie says. We all fall asleep pretty easily being tired from being on the road for a few days, and being able to sleep in a actual bed.

:Lizzie's POV:

Jess ,Stacy, and Tiff fell asleep way before I did. Well I I really can't sleep ,but that's not the point. Maybe I have too much on my mind ,it's been a few overwhelming days. Between being chosen as the element of air, and Tiff being kidnapped, it's been a lot. Maybe it's just me. I really should get some sleep though. I don't want to be tired in the morning when I wake up. I close my eyes after what feels like for a long time, and drift into sleep. 

:Third person POV:

"You have eyes on them right?" 

"Yes, I have they are staying in a small town currently " it says, twirling the crystal ball that portrays the four girls sleeping. "Well then what are you waiting for! Go get them my pet. "Yes my lord right away." It says. It walks out of the ,archway into the corridor, out into the dark night to find its next victims

:Lizzie's POV (wow so many POVS):

I woke up in the middle of the night. Nothing was out of the ordinary so why did I feel like something was wrong. I lay back down on my pillow trying to go back to sleep, but I can't shake off this feeling. I sit back up to see if maybe surveying the room will make me feel better. I look around the dark room. I look over at the window and see a dark shadow there before the window breaks open! 

That's when, groggily, the others start to wake up. They're wide awake when they see the shadow in the window. The thing scampers through the broken window, stepping on the pieces of class around the window. All of us take a step back as it takes a step forward. We're all so paralyzed with fear we can't say a word. 

My eyes start to adjust to the darkness. The thing is like something you'd see in a nightmare. It has huge feet with big sharp claws instead of toenails. It's oddly skinny and bent over. It's like it can't stand up straight. For hands there are huge sharp claws just like the feet. It's wearing a long tan cloth for clothes and has long hair covering its probably ugly face. 

"Tiff do the things with the spikes!" Jess whispers. "I'll try." She puts her hands out to try to use the spikes that she used before ,but nothing happens. "I can't do it I think it was just instinct before!" Tiff says. "Then what're we going to do!" Jess says. 

Then I take a step forward. I don't know why I just did. "What're you doing !?" Stacy yells. "I don't know! I yell. Then the thing is running at us full speed. I'm scared, but now is not the time to be scared. I have to be brave. 

Then a white light flashes in front of my eyes. And I inhale and exhale. The wind around us moves towards me and goes into my mouth. As I do this, the thing starts to choke. Like by me exhaling and inhaling I took the air straight from the things mouth. I stop and it drops to the ground. "Woah..." Jess says. "C'mon we have to go before more show up. I'll go jet jack and Joey ,you guys pack up the things" Stacy says. She walks out the door while me, Jess, and Tiff quickly pack up our things. 

We meet up with Stacy, Jack, and ,Joey outside. We're all still in our pajamas as we sprint over to the horses. I pick up buddy and put him in my bag. Stacy wakes up wink ,and we all jump on our horses. 

We ride in the dark night sky, our horses at a full gallop. Wink runs after us as we ride away from whatever that was. 


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS. when I'm writing this it's Kwanzaa so if you celebrate that HAPPY KWANZAA. I'm going to be putting this on hold for a bit and work on some other stories for the time being. Don't worry I'm not going to stop the storie I just need to put it to the side for a bit. Also this episode is being cut into two parts! So sorry for it being short.**

:Tiff's POV:

It's raining. I didn't notice when we were running from that thing, but when it's pouring rain and thundering outside you can get cold. I'm freezing. I'm sure the others are too. The rains drenched my clothes leaving me soaked down to my very bones. 

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Jess yells above the rain.

"I THINK I SEE SOMETHING UP AHEAD!" Lizzie yells. She's way in front of us. Though I don't know how she could see anything in this weather that's 10 feet ahead of her. 

I follow her. The wind is strong. We stop in front of an old tower. We quickly grab our things, jump off our horses, and run into the safety of the tower. 

We all get inside whilst Stacy struggles to close the door. I rush over to help her and we manage to get the door closed together. We're all drenched. 

I slump down next to Stacy in front of the door. Joey squats down and tries to start a fire. "We should change" Jess says. We all change in separate rooms. This tower is a lot bigger that I thought it would be. 

I change into a purple shirt and tan pants. Jess has on a red top and jeans. Lizzie has on a pink tee shirt and white shorts. Stacy has on jeans and a blue shirt. 

We go back to where Joey started the fire. We huddle close to the fire and it makes me feel better. "We should at least try to get some sleep." Jess says. 

"Yeah But one of us should keep watch we don't want what happened today to happen again." Stacy says

"I'll take first watch" I say. 

"Ok, I'll take second watch. Wake me up in a few hours." Jack says. 

After this everyone trys to sleep. I think that everyone is shaken up after that close encounter. Still I wish I could've done more to help. I stand up and go over to a corner of the room and put out my hands. "C'mon spikes work!" I thrust out my hands to try to make something happen. Nothing does. I can't figure out how to make it work UGH! 

"Hey Tiff" I turn around and see Lizzie. "Whatcha doing?" 

"I'm trying to figure out how to make the spikes appear again. I can't seem to figure it out. I don't want to let you guys down again."

"You never let us down Tiff..."

"YES I did!" I say close to tears. "You guys needed me and I couldn't do anything to help you out or the others! You guys could've died if not for you. If you didn't do what you did then I don't even want to think what could've happened."

"At least you're first power was something good!" She says. "I never want to use that power ever again. I felt like a horrible person when I did that and I-I just don't think I could live with myself. So don't think you've let me or anyone else down because you didn't. If anyone should be ashamed it's me. Of all the powers I could've gotten first I got the one that takes the air out of people's lungs. And I'd only ever use that as a last resort. So don't think for a second you've done anything wrong!"

I burst out crying and I hug Lizzie. "You can always get a better power Lizzie." I say. "And it's not your fault you got a power that you didn't want first. Don't ever feel like you're a bad person because of it."

We pull back from each other. " So how about I help you control your spikes?"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Tiff POV**

"How about we try again?" Lizzie said to me. 

To say I was frustrated was an understatement. Lizzie and I had been trying for a long time but it didn't work. 

"Nothing's working!" I said frustrated. 

"How about this, try to feel you element. Try to feel the earth deep inside you. Then channel that and bring it up into your spikes." Lizzie suggested. 

"Okay I'll try that."

I closed my eyes. I tried to calm my self and slow my breathing. I thought of the earth. Grass ,rocks, whatever I could think of. I felt the earth and felt deep inside myself a power. I reached out to that power and grasped it. It was a green orb of soft light. I held it intill it grew bigger and bigger and the light turned into a blinding green light behind my eyelids. 

I heard Lizzie gasp and I opened my eyes to see spikes coming out out of the floor!

"You did it! I knew you could!" She jumped to me and we hugged. 

"Now try to retract the spikes and then put them out again. 

I breathe again. I try to pull the earth back into me. The slowly, one by one, the spikes start to sink back into the earth. I hold out my hand in front of me and do the opposite of what I did when I retracted the spikes, and whadda know, the spikes pop up back out of the ground. 

"I did it again Lizzie!" I exclaimed

"I'm so proud of you!"

I look over at her. "We've spent so much time working on my powers, now let's work on yours."

"But-I hate my power! I don't want anything to do with it." She says. "Besides what if I accidentally hurt you." She looks down. 

I grab her hands, "you won't hurt me! And anyway you won't have to use that power, just try to move those leaves with a breeze."

"Ok, I'll try!"

 **Lizzie POV**

I stare determinedly at the leaves on the floor. Then I close my eyes ,breath, and concentrate. I feel the air inside of me and think of a light summer breeze. I feel a whispy ball of white light. I hold it until it becomes more soldid and bright. The light is bright white against the back of my eyelids. 

I open my eyes and see Tiff looking in amazement. I could feel a strong breeze. I looked at the leaves to see the moving. I calmed the breeze intill the air was still and the leaves fell to the ground. Then I used and even stronger breeze and directed it to move the leaves around the room. 

The leaves zoomed across the room and I made them go around me and tiff. I stilled the air until the leaves softly fluttered to the ground. Tiff was speechless

I smiled wide. "That was _amazing_!" Tiff said. 

"Now we know how to control our powers!" I said

"Sorta"

"Kinda"

We laugh

"Thank you Lizzie for everything." Tiff says, "you helped me out a lot, it means so so much to me"

"Hey, you helped me out a lot too, I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Me too."

Tiff chuckles. "I'm really bad at keeping watch. Went to another room just to work on my spikes. C'mon let's go back."

Me and Tiff walk back over to where the others are. "You should get some rest Liz, the storm will hopefully be over by morning."

"Ok, night Tiff"

"Night"

I wrapped my cloak closer to make my self warmer. I scooted closer to the fire to warm up. Wait... I'm an air elemental! I can just redirect the cold air away from myself to be warmer. I concentrated on the air going in the other direction, and I was warmer than before. I finally slipped into a pleasant sleep. 

**Jess POV**

I awoke with a yawn. Everyone was awake. "Is it morning already?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but it's still raining hard outside." Joey said. 

I got up and stretched. We sat back down. "Here _I_ made soup." Tiff says looking proud. I rolled my eyes as I drank my soup hungrily. 

"Well I think if we're gonna be here for a little bit we should explore around the tower." Stacy said. 

"Yeah there might be some useful stuff." Lizzie said. "Oh, and me and Tiff learned how to control our powers, well we don't have that good control but we can do one or two things." 

"WOAH DOES THAT MEAN ME AND STACY CAN UNLOCK OUR POWERS!" I yelled

"Well since you were asleep we tried to help Stacy do it, but we think you have to naturally unlock your first power before you can learn more and learn to control them completely." Tiff says

"We also don't know what our special abilities are, yknow the ones that aren't connected to our powers, or how to summon our weapons yet."

Stacy says," I think once we all unlock our first power we should take a day or two to figure out how to control our powers. And hopefully we figure the other stuff out as well." 

"We still need to find the master so once we do we'll hopefully get a better understanding of our powers. We're also on the clock so we need to find them fast. I agree with Stacy though we need to learn to control our powers better when they unlock-we don't need a repeat of last night." Lizzie says

"Yeah but enough of this, I think we should search around and see what we can find around the tower." Joey says. 

I stand up yawning. "Yeah I'm tired, but there's nothing better to do."

So we got up, woke up jack, and started to search around the tower. 

We searched the bottom floor where nothing interesting happened. Then we searched around for something to reach the uppermost floors. We found a circular staircase, and walked up it one by one. We reached the second floor. 

Again nothing but dusty rooms. 

We went back to the stairs and started walking up. 

"I'm getting tired of walking up these stairs." Jack said. 

"Seconded." I said

"Just focus on searching." Stacy said. 

So we go up to the third floor, the the forth, then the fifth. Nothing of interest appeared. 

"Can we just go back downstaaairs." Jack whined.

"We still have more floors to go jack." Stacy said. 

He groaned

Once we reached the ninth floor (or something I wasn't really counting) we decided to take a break. We all layed down out of breath in the flat dusty room with a circular window. 

I slumped down against the wall,breathing heavily. Joey handed me a water bottle from his pack. "Thanks Joey" he just nodded and closed his eyes going to sleep on the floor. Lizziewas on watch this time. I then went to sleep. 

• **30 Mins Later•**

I was awaken by frantic shouting and a loud thud. I was waking up groggily but then a smash jolted me awake. I jumped up and threw up my arms in front of my face instinctively. 

I looked around. Joey had his sword and was holding it up and yelling. The glass on the window was broken and a strong wind was coming through there. Probably the work of Lizzie. There were spikes popping up and down out of the ground. Jack had a dagger out and was slashing wildly with a sneer. Stacy seemed to have just woken up. She looked just as confused as I must have looked. 

In front of me was a ugly bee looking thing. It had more legs than a normal bee should and could barley fly.

A big gust of wind rushed past me and the bee thing is swept over to the open window. The legs latch on to the sides instead of getting out through the window. 

"TIFF, JOEY, JACK ATTACK IT!" Lizze yells. 

Tiff, Joey, and Jack attack it. Tiff uses her spikes to hit the bee, whist Joey and Jack slash at it with their weapons. Nothing happens to the bee. 

Stacy looks at it in fear. "How are we supposed to defeat it?"

"I don't know but we have to try!" I yell to her.

I feel a fire burning inside. Nothing can kill this stupid bug! But wait! I remember being on my parents farm and using fire to get rid of certain bugs!

And then my hands start to glow. A faint red glow that's almost pink. 

Then a flame burst to life in both my hands. I throw one fireball at it and then another. My arms are a never ending volley of flames. 

I lower my arms and stop. The bug is now just char. Everyone is stunned. 

"That was AMAZING!" Jack yells

I rub my neck and smile sheepishly. "Thanks."

"I think we should probably get out of here." Stacy says. 

"Same." Everyone says in unison. We all laugh

We pack up our supplies and get onto our horses. It's stopped raining a lot and is now just a slight downpour. 

"There's no town nearby." Stacy stares at her map. "We can ride until night and the make camp, the go to the nearest city, which is actually quite big one, it's called the City Of Love."

"Sound like a plan to me." I say. 

I'll try to use air to redirect the rain away from us, I don't mind, it'll give me a chance to hone my powers."

"Lizzie your a saint!" Jack says. 

"Thank you."

I feel the air around me move the water away from us and I'm Instantly warmer. Lizzie keeps it up for a solid 30 minutes before slumping down exhausted. "Sorry about that guys I'll try to do better next time."

"It's fine Lizzie! Don't overwork yourself" Joey says

"Yeah take it easy for a little bit." Stacy says

"Take a nap Liz you need your strength." Tiff says 

"Thanks.." she mumbles and falls asleep against my back. 

"It's gonna be a long ride guys." Stacy says. 

"Yeah, but we'll be fine," I say, "after all we have each other."

••••••••

 **Wooo! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to release the next one very soon. Until then, see you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lizzie POV**

I wake up and see we're still on the road. It's stopped raining and the sun is setting. The sky is a beautiful gradient or pink, purple, and orange.

"I think we should make camp in the forest since it's more secluded," Joey said, "it'll make it harder for our enemies to find us."

"Good idea Joey." Tiff says.

We ride to the forest as the sun sets. We get there and set up camp. Me, Tiff, and Joey set up the tents. Once we're done the tents, me and Tiff help Jess figure out how to use her powers.

"You have to feel the element inside you. You have. To feel the fire and bring it up to the surface." I explain.

 **Jess POV**

I close my eyes. I breathe in and out slowly. I feel the fire burning deep inside, kindling in a small flame. I cup my hands around the fire so that it can grow, and slowly it grows into a mighty flame. The light from the flame burns against the back of my eyelids.

I open my eyes to see a flame in the palm of my hand. "I did it! I really did it!" I say happily.

"Yeah ya did!" Tiff yells and high fives me

"Good job!" Lizzie hugs me.

Stacy's absorbed in her map, probably checking out different routes and ways to go. Jack went into the forest to get some wood for a fire.

Jack comes back with his hands full of wood. "How about you light the wood and make a fire so we can get something cooking eh?" He drops the pile of wood down and I throw a fireball on the fire to ignite it.

"Awesome! You're the best!" Jack exclaims.

I sit down by the fire and take out a pot to cook some food. I decide to make a stew tonight. Joeys trying to make the campsite more secure with Jack, while Lizzie try's to make the site more comfortable. Tiff sitting with Stacy trying to help her. I add some more spices and things to the food and it starts to smell pretty good.

I finish the stew. "Dinners ready!" I yell out to the others. They all come running over at the first sight of food.

Everyone sits down around the fire and I pour the bowls of stew.

"Mhhh this is so good Tiff..." Lizzie says.

"I'm in heaven" Jack says, everyone in agreement.

I laugh, "thanks, it's a family recipe."

"SHARE" everyone yells.

"No can do," I smirk.

"Ok ok moving on does anyone have any stories?"

Tiff asks.

"Well there was this one time when Lizzie-"

She flicked a chunk of meat at his face,"ever speak of that, and you'll grow old in the duengons."

I am now very afraid of Lizzie

 **Stacy's POV**

After a really good hearty meal and swapping stories until the moon was high up in the sky, we were all pretty tired. Joey volunteered to stay on first watch, and me on second, so I went to bed to get some sleep before my watch.

I slept next to Tiff. We had a large blanket under us and both had our own blankets. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself for warmth. The thin walls didn't do much to protect from the air.

I slowly went to sleep, I dreamed of clouds and warm sands, and the water. I dreamed of warm food and a soft bed. I dreamed of my parents. I dreamed until Joey shook me awake for my watch.

"Ughgg what time is it.." I say groggily.

"Time for _you_ to get up and go on watch." He says, "Lizzie's on next watch, wake her up in a few hours."

I rub the sleep out of my eyes, "ok I'm getting up." I say.

"Try not to fall asleep on watch" he grins

He leaves and I step out of my tent into the cold night air. I kept my blanket on and wrap it closer around me. I sit down next to the warm blazing fire as to not freeze to death.

It's somehow colder this night, it must be because we're getting closer to the coast. Or maybe it was a ghost! I shouldn't think like that, ghosts aren't real, right?

I hold the spear that Joey left out and stared at the fire, straining my ears to hear anything that could be a threat. I heard nothing.

Wink flopped down next to me and I scratched his ear affectionately. "Thanks for staying out here with me boy" he yawned and closed his eyes to sleep. I was so tired and wanted to sleep, but stayed up.

After some time, Jess comes out and sits next to me. She looks over at me, "Hey I couldn't sleep, to many thoughts going through my head."

"Is it because of your powers?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just kinda surreal-" she stops and looks to the right.

I follow her gaze and see a small fairy thing. It's glowing a soft golden light that stands out against the darkness. It takes on the form of a small human with rapidly flapping semi-transparent wings that are beautiful. It has three wings on each side of its body, with each one having an intricate design. The fairy has two big glowing yellow eyes. It has long flowing golden hair that floats in mid air.

For some reason I feel, compelled to follow it. I stand up and walk slowly in a daze over to it. It zooms through the forest and I see Jess next to me, her eyes lifeless. Blank. Hollow.

We keep stumbling forward following it. We end up in a grove thing with trees and a bunch more of those yellow things.

My eyes are glazed over and I keep staring at them. They're so... beautiful. Wait...no! Stacy snap out of it! You walked here against your own will, and now you're around these weird faerie creatures. You can't just stand there!

I snapped out of it and looked over at Jess. She was passed out on the ground. I ran over to her, "Jess! Jess get up." I kept hitting her face to try to wake her up.

The yellow things were flying around me. There was a weird green powder that was coming from them and they were giggling. My eyes started to get droopy and I started to get tired. No! Stacy you can't fall asleep, you.must.fight.back!

I was so tired, but I had to get rid of them before they hurt me or Jess.

I lifted my arms and felt a surge of power, my powers were surfacing I could feel it! And I already knew how to control them from when we tried to make them work before.

A strong stream of water shot out from My hand and I shot it at the weird yellow things. They screeched and dissolved into a pink dust. I got every single one of those things. I slumped down, tired from using my powers and from the powder, and from not sleeping in a few hours.

I don't know what happened after that, I blacked out.

••••••••••••••••••

I woke up to loud shouts and frantic voices. I woke up to see the sun shining down through a canopy of trees. I slowly sat up and saw Lizzie, Tiff, Jack, and Joey, emerging through the trees. Lizzie was the first to see me and ran over ,holding me and Jess in a bone crushing hug, Jess was still asleep.

Everyone ran over and hugged us tightly.

"Are you ok Stacy?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, I used my powers finally."

Jess was slowly waking up. "Wha-"

"Jess, are you okay?" Tiff said.

"What happened?" She asked.

I relayed back to everyone what had happened to us. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tiff said.

I smile, "I'll be fine ,I'm just tired."

We move out and go back to the campsite where we pack up everything and get ready to move out. We cover the last embers of fire and pack up the tents. We put everything onto the horses and climb on their backs.

"So on to the city of love eh?" Jack asks

"Yup it's the next big city on the corse to wherever the master is." I say.

"Well onward then!" Jack says. "TO VICTORY"

"To victory!"


	11. Chapter 10 part 1

**Lizzie POV**

"So this is the city of love huh?" I say.

"Yup, it has the name because apparently the princess, Jen, has love magic." Stacy says.

"We could _definitely_ use her on our side!" Joey says.

"Agreed" Tiff says.

It seems very joyful and bright here. There's lots of pink around. There are pink petals floating around and piles of pink flowers. People where dancing around happily, drinking, and singing songs. The air had a nice sweet smell and the sky was bright. If it was like this everyday, I wished I could live here!

"Well should we just, walk right in?" Stacy asked.

"Well we can't just stand here all day!" I giggled and ran to the gate, my cloake billowing around me.

"Wait for me!" Jess and Joey yelled and unison. We reached the gate at the same time. Just as we reached a blinding pink light flashed and blinded me.

When I opened my eyes, me Stacy and Joey ended up in what looked to be a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a girl with brown hair, a pink bow, and a elegant pink dress. Her face looked shocked.

"Uh I can explain!"

 **Tiff POV**

I stared at the gate in disbelief. They just ran to the gate and disappeared...?

"Whaaaat?" I look in disbelief.

"Should we like go to the gate?" Jack asks.

"Uh no! I know we need to find our friends, but still!"

"But Stacy, we _need_ to find them!" I look at Stacy.

"Ugh as much as I hate to agree with you, you're right"

I grab both of their hands and run at the gate. When we reach the beautiful ornate pink gate, a pink light consumes us. The bright pink light blinds me.

I land on a table with a groan. "Ugggghh" I hear benath me. I look down to see jack and Stacy. I Roll of them and mumble apologies. I look at my surroundings and see a tavern full of people. The lights are dim, and it's warm. The room smells of cinnamon and smoke.

"Uhhh hi?"

 **Lizzie POV**

"Who are you, what business have you here?" The princess, Jen, says.

A wrong answer could end us up in the dungeons or even worse, killed. I have to think of what I say carefully since I have the most influence as a princess.

"Excuse me your highness, I am princess Lizzie, and these are my associates, Joey and Jess." I bow and gesture for Joey and Jess to do the same, and I think back on all the royal training and mannerisms to use when talking to a noble, "unfortunately we come bearing bad news. I am afraid to inform you that a new threat is on the horizon, his name is herobrine, and the taint, I'm sure you know what the taint is by now?"

Her face falls, "yes, it's coming closer to the city of love everyday."

"That's why we are here, our mission is to stop the taint and stop herobrine. But we can't deafeat him without outside assistance. That's why we came here, we need your help if we ever want to stop the taint and herobrine. You don't have to decide right now, we understand, but it would be a significant advantage if you joined our cause." I finish with a bow, and Jess and Joey do the same.

"Where'd you learn to speak like that!" Jess mumble d.

"I am a princess after all." I smirk.

Princess Jen looks at us, "I'll need time to think about it, for now I will personally escort you to you quarters."

She waves off the guards and steps off her throne, and walks to us. She motions with her hand to the door and we follow, shutting the door behind us.

"I thought if never get out of there.." she mumbles, "oh wait! I'm sososoosos sorry for that, it wasn't intentional."

"It's fine, will you consider what I said back in the throne room." We walk down the pink hall.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get to make those decisions, only thing I control these days are the visitors."

"Why ,what changed!" Jess blurts out, "ugh sorry! It's really not my place is it."

Jen smiles sadly, "it's okay, since we're close to the oak forest, and relatively far from the coast than other kingdoms, we get most of our income from lumber." She takes a breath, "but unfortunately a very influential man ,who has most of the forest we get wood from ,is his land ,so he got mad. We made a deal that if we let him control the workers and most things than we could freely use lumber. I'm supposed to get married to him too."

Jess looks shocked, "but, that's horrible! Why don't you do anything!"

"I can't because then I'd have no sorce for income and no way to feed my people." She looks sad, "the work hours are unfair, magic has been pretty much banned, taxes are higher, things aren't doing so well"

"But today everyone seemed so happy, why?" Joey asked.

"Anniversary of my parents marriage so everyone got a day off."

"Oh"

"Do you know why we've been teleported here?" Joey asks.

"Oh Right! all visitors get sent to the throne room. It's technology made by our finest inventors."

Jess looks to be in deep thought.

"Well why don't we lead a revolt!" Jess says. I glare at her.

"I don't know I- oh we're at your rooms." She gestured to the three doors, "all the rooms are connected by another door, I hope they're satisfactory."

We all go into our rooms. I turn on the lights and here Jess squeal from the next room. There's a lavish pink bed, a big window that overlooks the

Kingdom, and a lavish pink couch with fluffy cushions. There's a door at the far end of the room. I open it and reveal a lavish bathroom.

I go to the bathroom and take a long hot shower and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. I dry off and put on my pajamas. When we got here it was pretty late and now the sun is setting. I tell Jess and Joey I'm going to bed and that in the morning we should try to look for our friends or send word out to them.

I'm beat so I turn off the lights and drop down onto bed and snuggle under the nice warm pink blankets. I close my eyes and softly fall asleep on the nice soft feather pillows. My dreams are pleasant and nice and I sleep easily.

••••••••••

 **Third person POV**

"Master, we know where they are from the spies, should we not attack them!"

"Patience my pet! And do not question my motives! I have heard whispers of a uprising against a cruel man, when it happens, then we will strike."

"Brilliant plan master!"

"Yes yes...now do not disturb me! I must work. Begone!"

••••••••••

 **Lizzie POV**

I wake up to the sunlight streaming on my face. I sit up with a big yawn and rub my eyes. A warm glow bathed the room as I wake up. I yawn again and see Buddy sleeping. I get out of bed, my feet touching the cold marble floor. I was lover to the big dresser and see a note scrawled out.

 _Please join her highness Jennifer the second at breakfast. A maid will come promptly at 9:30 o clock to escort you to breakfast with her highness, and her soon to be husband Kingsley. Punctuality is expected._

 _Princess Jennifer and sir Kingsley._

Well that seem to be fun. I check the time and see it's 8:30. I have an hour. I take a quick shower, and dress in a warm white sweater and washed out jeans. I put on socks and pink sneakers. I fix my hair and nock on Joeys door. He's awake and opens it.

"Morning, You got the note for breakfast, right?" I ask him.

"Yup ,knowing Jess she's still probably sleeping. We should wake her up before we're late!"

We run over to Jess's room, and sure enough, she's asleep. I poke her on the face. "Wake uppppp." I say.

She stays asleep.

I pull her arm and pull her onto the cold floor, where she wakes up.

"Ah! Lizzie why!!!" She whines.

"We have to have breakfast with Jen, so get up and get yourself presentable!" I yell.

"Ok ok, sheesh." We picks out some clothes, goes into the bathroom, and emerges wearing something other than pajamas. She's wearing a red long sleeved shirt with white flowers on the sleeves. She's wearing black pants and purple sneakers.

"Look who put on clothes! Didn't think you had it in ya!" Joey says.

I giggle and Jess glares at us. "Shut up!"

She looks like she wants to say more but is cut off by a knock at the door.

"It's the maid!" I hear from behind the door.

"Come in!" Joey yells.

She opens the door and walks in, "I'm here to escort you to breakfast with the princess and her soon to be husband."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jess smiles.

She motions for us to follow her out the door, and she leads us through multiple long corridors. The walls have intricate gold designs on them, and there's many paintings on the walls.

We end up infront of a pair of large doors which the maid pushes open. Inside is a large room with a golden chandelier the glitters in the sunlight. There's a big window in the far end of the room, that probably has a amazing view. There's a long table with a intricate tablecloth and the table is already set. At the table is Jen with her hair tied up in a pink bow and she's wearing a long pink dress with white as an accent.

Sitting next to her is a slim tall man with a mustache and a top hat. He's wearing a nice tailored black suit with a long red tie and a white undershirt.

Jess's mouth is to the floor when she sees everything. "Jess are you good?" I ask

"Everything is so pretty and expensive..." Jess whispers in awe.

I giggle, "We still have a breakfast to eat Jess, C'mon."

I grab her hand and practically drag her over to the table, with Joey following close behind. The three of us take a seat across from where Jen and the fancy guy.

"Hello my guests, I'm glad you could join us, the food will be out shortly." Jen says.

The man coughs.

"Oh, uh, yes this is my _fiancé"_ she cringes visibly at the word, " lord Nelson."

"Thank you for introducing me to your _fine guests."_ He sounds sarcastic.

"Well anyway, I glad you could join us." Jen says.

"I'm glad you would have us." I says.

Jess says, "Yeah! Thanks for inviting us to breakfast with your _lovely."_ Joey and I snicker a little at the word lovely he's anything but, "fiancé"

Before he can say anything else, the food is brought out and placed infront of us. There's pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee, just all kinds of food. We're so busy eating that we don't talk much. After we're finished someone comes to collect our plates.

"I would like to escort my guests back to their rooms." Jen stands and we follow her.

We walk briskly back to our rooms, "Jen I wanted to know if you could help us find our friends, we were with them and now we don't know where they are, I dot have anyway you could help us it would be greatly appreciated," I say.

She sighs, "normally I wouldn't do this but, I like you guys, I'll see if I can find their whereabouts from anyone.

"Thank you! There names are Tiff, Jack, and Stacy. Tiff has purple hair, Jack has green hair, and Stacy has brown hair. Please try to work fast." Jess says

"Look, I'll try, but no promises."

She stops outside our rooms, "Look you guys should get some rest."

"Alright thanks for all your help," I say.

She doesn't say anything.

( **Jen is supposed to be gaming with Jen to clear up some confusion)**


	12. Rewrite!

Hey everyone who's been reading this! I feel like I've improved a lot since I wrote this and have decided to re write it! I'm hoping this new one is at least a bit better than the old one and shows that I at least improved a bit! You can find the new story on my profile.


End file.
